


Specialists

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Team-Up Challenge 'Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Crossover, Gen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is contacted by a mysterious General; bad news is headed to Sunnydale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialists

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW Amnesty challenge, "Introductions," and for the TV-Universe team up challenge, featuring a team-up of good guys.

"Is this Finn?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. This is General Hammond. Did your superior tell you why I was calling?"

"No, Sir."

"I heard that you know the Sunnydale area better than any other operative."

"Just about, Sir."

"I've got a team heading your way, tracking a very dangerous person. I need you to meet them at the airport and help them track it down."

"Will do, Sir."

"Good. The criminal profile has been emailed to your CO. Familiarize yourself with it before they get there."

"Yes, Sir."

oOo

Riley was standing on the tarmac when the military helicopter landed. A four-person squad quickly emerged and walked towards him. A tall, older man was in the lead, followed by a younger man and woman, with a large man in a beanie bringing up the rear. All four were dressed for a night mission, with sidearms, and three had MP5s as well. "Finn?" the leader asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Colonel O'Neill. This is Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Civilians?" Riley asked before he could help himself. If they were civilians, this would make what he was about to propose much easier.

Teal'c and the doctor both shifted, and the latter opened his mouth, but his CO cut him off. "Specialists," Colonel O'Neill said.

"Yes, Sir. In fact, I have a couple of specialists in the area that I think could help."

"Really?" Major Carter asked.

"Uh, yes Ma'am. I've worked closely with them in the past, and if there's trouble in Sunnydale, they could provide us with information and backup."

The Colonel nodded. "Well then, lead the way, Agent."

oOo

"Are you telling me that this is your crack specialist?" Colonel O'Neill scoffed, eying Buffy dubiously.

"Are you objecting to my gender, my age, or my lack of military rank?" Buffy asked.

"How about all three?"

"Well, I'd point out that you have a female on your own team, that I'm almost the same age as Riley here, whom you seem just fine with, and I'd also point out the civilian on your own team. And I'd have a military rank of my own if my CO didn't try to kill me after less than a week on her team."

"Yeah, and how do we know what your credentials are?" Willow piped up.

Riley bit back a moan. He had hoped that the girls would be on their best behavior when he brought a _colonel_ over, but no such luck.

"I like them!" Major Carter declared with a grin.

"So do I," Dr. Jackson added, smirking at his leader.

"She stands with the stance of a warrior, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Wanna compare kill counts Colonel?" Buffy asked. "Or can we get down to business?"

The Colonel glanced at his team, and then at Riley. With a sigh, he turned back to Buffy and shrugged. "Whatdaya know?"

"Well, from the description Riley gave us, she sounds like someone we're familiar with," Willow began, tapping away at her computer.

"The problem is, our gal's been in town for over six months, and Riley says you only lost your baddie a few weeks ago."

"Our, uh, baddie, is not unique." Dr. Jackson spoke up. "She has a whole, uh, _family_ , with similar characteristics."

Willow looked up from her laptop. "That makes sense. We learned that Glory had two siblings who ganged up against her and banished her here."

"Maybe your target is one of them," Buffy said.

"That's possible," Dr. Jackson scooted over to look over Willow's shoulder. "Where did you learn this? About her siblings?"

Riley tuned out the geek speak as O'Neill and Buffy continued their posturing contest. "So you've gone up against her?" the Colonel asked.

"We have," Buffy replied. "She's strong. Stronger than anything I've ever faced before."

Colonel O'Neill scoffed, but Major Carter perked up. "Any _thing_?" she questioned.

Buffy eyed her for a long moment before glancing at Riley. He nodded at her to continue; having looked through the dossier he was given, he knew that they could handle what she was about to say.

"Alright, fine. As Riley said, I'm not your average _specialist_. I'm the Vampire Slayer. And before you tell me that vampires don't exist, they do. I'd bring one here to slay for you, but I don't exactly have a demo model stored in the basement. Bottom line is I'm stronger than your average co-ed. Willow over here is a witch, and a powerful one. So when I say that Glory is the strongest thing we've come up against, you should take it in context."

Major Carter looked impressed, but the Colonel glanced at Riley.

"It's true, Sir. She took me out in a fair fight, and I was hopped up on Initiative super-juice at the time." He trusted that they had done enough research into his background to be aware of what that meant. His hunch was correct, because both O'Neill and Teal'c looked more impressed with Buffy. He glanced at her and saw the small grin on her face. "And despite what she said then, I think she was going easy on me."

Buffy and Willow both chuckled, and Riley knew he had been right. At the time he hadn't wanted to know how much stronger than himself his girlfriend was, but now, if it justified her involvement to his superiors, he'd take the hit in pride. 

"Jack, this is incredible!" Dr. Jackson spoke up, breaking the tension of the moment. "This Glorificus definitely fits the profile of a Goa'uld. She even appears to have some kind of hand device, from these descriptions of her, uh, _brain-sucking._

"Alright, looks like we're hunting the same prey," Colonel O'Neill declared, easing his stance. Riley hid a small smile. Success!

"So," Buffy asked, also relaxing, "your turn to share. What's a Goa'uld and how do I kill it?"


End file.
